


seasonal allergies can be sensual

by Thebloomaster



Series: #blessed [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allergies, Anal Sex, Condom, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Sex, Sneezing, allergic!yuugi, yuugi has a sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster
Summary: Yuugi gets caught off-guard by his seasonal allergies, and it wouldn't be a big deal, but he has a sneeze kink. He and Atem both wake up horny. Dominant Atem.Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: #blessed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093028
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	seasonal allergies can be sensual

Having lived in the area for the majority of his life, Yuugi should be used to the change in seasons. He and Atem hadn’t even moved too far outside of Domino. Spring has hit him particularly hard this year. Only a few years ago had he developed seasonal allergies. He’d thought he’d been spared from such an ailment, but evidently that wasn’t the case. A few days ago, he’d thought his allergies were remerging, but then it’d rained and he’d been fine. So he thought it’d be fine for them to let in some fresh air overnight. But now, upon waking, he realizes that his eyes are itchy and watery and that his nose is tickling too.

It wouldn’t be such a big deal if that didn’t coincide with his kink. He rarely sneezes in front of people—including Atem—if he can help it. It sounds like such an odd thing to have a fixation over, but somewhere along the lines a wire had been crossed in his brain. The idea of being an allergic sneezy mess in front of Atem makes him turn crimson with blush. It’s not so much that he gets off to the idea, but now that Atem knows about his kink things feel different. Maybe the exhibitionism of it all arouses him, but he can’t quite place it.

He’s woken up before his boyfriend today, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it at bay. Especially since he was the little spoon tonight, and any movement would surely wake his boyfriend. Atem tended to be a light sleeper. Against his will, his nostrils flare and twitch with the inevitable need to sneeze. His breath catches in his throat as he tries to remain motionless. He stifles a sneeze to almost-silence with a shuddering release and another—only for his lungs to demand more air. His nostrils quiver. This is going to be a whole fit and he’s helpless against it. He gives in again and this time it's less-than silent. “ _ nGkt...hhh…”  _ Holding his breath is his only defense as his arms are pinned by his boyfriend’s. He rubs his nose into his shoulder, desperate for relief, but it’s too sensitive. “ _ Hhh’ngt...ndt’kchh!” _

“Bless you.” Atem says kindly, his voice still groggy with sleep. His hand goes to Yuugi’s back, giving him space to move. 

Flushing, Yuugi sniffles. “Thangk you.” His breath is hitching slightly as the familiar urge doesn’t dissipate. With his hand free, he rubs hard at the underside of his nose. It doesn’t help at all, and even has the opposite effect. Somehow he’s managed to exacerbate the itchy feeling. 

“Are you alright, Aibou?” Atem asks, gently combing his fingers through Yuugi’s bedhead. He sounds genuinely concerned, and Yuugi wants to reassure him immediately, but his body has other plans for him.

“ _ iT’shhiu hdtt’schhh!”  _ Yuugi sniffles, it produces an audibly liquidy sound and he can’t help but blush. It brings him no relief. Realistically he knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is. And somehow there’s a bulge forming in his boxers.

“ _ Bless _ you.”

“Thanks—It-It’s just allergies.” Yuugi’s heart pounds.

“Ah,” Atem murmurs. For a moment, Yuugi feels his boyfriend’s warm torso leaning away, and he wonders if he’s reeling with disgust. But then Atem presses a few tissues into his hand and a kiss into his cheek. 

Yuugi’s face heats more as he blows his nose. Surely this is disgusting to his partner to some degree. Yuugi tosses the used tissues into the nearby wastebasket. 

Atem plants a kiss to where Yuugi’s neck meets his back and rises from the bed to close the window. It usually gets stuck, but Atem’s arms are muscular and it’s easy for him to close. Yuugi gets a nice view of his shirtless body from where he’s lounging. Atem sees him looking and smirks.

Yuugi sits up and watches his boyfriend return. Atem smiles and shifts so that he’s on the bed beside him. He pulls Yuugi into his chest so that they’re face to face. They entangle their legs naturally for the time being. Sometimes their legs fall asleep after being together for too long, but Yuugi likes the extra heat and closeness. 

Yuugi smiles warmly at Atem and cheekily kisses his lips. “Good morning.” 

Atem caresses his cheek and deepens the kiss. Their noses bump and Yuugi’s has become so sensitive that he has to crane away from his boyfriend to give into his urge to sneeze, not trusting himself to be able to hold it back.  _ “Kt’shhhiu! Kschhiu! It’schhhh!”  _ He sniffles. “Ugh, sorry.” Yuugi can’t tell if he’s more embarrassed or aroused by the current situation. Either way, it feels like his body’s on fire.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, Yuugi.” Atem says, brushing his partner’s bangs from his face. His features are gentle if not a little amused. “While you’re incredibly cute when you’re blushing like that, you needn't be embarrassed around me.”

Yuugi doesn’t really know how to respond to that—Atem’s already caught on so fast—so he buries his head in his boyfriend’s chest. “Okay.” Now he’s  _ really  _ turned on. He kisses Atem’s chest lightly.

Was Atem hard too? Well, they both got morning wood frequently so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. They kiss again, gently. Yuugi nibbles his partner’s lower lip. Atem smirks and runs his tongue across Yuugi’s. He unbuttons Yuugi’s night shirt and slides it off his shoulders so that they can press their chests flush together. 

Atem embraces Yuugi, drawing him even closer. “I’m so glad I get to be with you all day.” He whispers right against Yuugi’s ear.

“Me too.” Yuugi murmurs back, shuddering slightly from the sensation of Atem’s warm breath against his ear. There’s still a hint of congestion in his voice. He sniffles, and wishes he could rub at his itchy eyes, despite the fact that it’d only worsen his condition.

Atem kisses Yuugi’s cheek lightly and then more deeply. Yuugi pulls Atem’s face into his. It isn’t long before Atem’s straddling him, kissing his lips passionately. He pins Yuugi’s arms down, hands atop hands, cocks briefly grinding together teasingly. Yuugi exhales shakily, looking into his partner’s devious eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Yuugi breathes. “I want you to fuck my brains out.” He still can’t even move and is completely at Atem’s mercy. 

Atem smirks. “How bad do you want me to?” He asks, tone sultry. He’s going to make Yuugi beg for it.

“So bad.” 

“Yeah?” Atem prods. He kisses a trail up Yuugi’s neck, making him shudder. 

“Atem, I want you to fuck me so bad.  _ Please.”  _ Yuugi moans as his partner continues to kiss his erogenous zones. “I  _ need _ you in me.”

Atem smirks and nibbles his partner’s lower lip. He bites with more pressure and stretches it slightly, teasingly. “I’ll fuck you...Since you asked so nicely.” He kisses the tip of Yuugi’s pink and chapped nose. Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue, but it’s become so sensitive to the touch that even the gentle kiss is enough to set him off again. Yuugi tries to wriggle his hands out of Atem’s grasp, but his partner’s strength, along with gravity, is working against him.

“Atem... _ hhh... _ can I move my arms?” Yuugi asks, trying to rub his itchy nose against his shoulder. 

Atem, who probably was going to move to prepare to fuck Yuugi, looks at him with interest. It doesn’t take long before he’s aware of his partner’s predicament. “No.” He hums, smirking. He plants a petal-soft kiss unto his partner’s lips.

Yuugi eyelashes flutter as he tries to resist the overwhelming urge to sneeze. He doesn’t want to do so on his partner, after all—he doubts Atem would actually mind, considering how amused he looks by his plight..but  _ still!  _ He knows he could always use their safe word, but he’s intrigued by being on the other side of this game. 

“B-But—”

“But what?” Atem taunts.

If Yuugi wasn’t visibly blushing before, he’s sure he is now as he tries to formulate a response while keeping his breathing even and steady. “I... have-t—” he turns his head to avoid spraying his partner‚ “ _ hh’nkt! Ih’ght...uh. Ktschh!”  _ He sniffles haplessly only for his partner to take pity on him. 

“Cute,” Atem cooes, flustering Yuugi even more. He shifts his weight off of Yuugi and turns him around, pulling his boxers and pajama pants down. “Don’t move,” he breathes into his partner’s ear. Yuugi can only nod. 

Atem returns with a bottle of lube and a condom. He carefully puts the condom on before going to work. He lubes up his finger and gently inserts it into Yuugi’s opening. “How’s that?” He asks, lightly massaging it around and in and out. 

Yuugi nods. “That’s good.” 

“Good.” Atem nibbles his partner’s ear as he continues. With his other hand, he strokes Yuugi’s throbbing cock. He takes care to prepare his partner for his own erect cock. Soon enough Atem can add another finger. 

“I’m ready,” Yuugi moans. 

“Mmm, not yet.” Atem says, carefully massaging around Yuugi’s opening, adding another finger. Yuugi is shaking with desire.

“Please, Atem?”

He can hear the smirk in Atem’s voice without turning his head. “Then I’ll have my way with you.” He makes sure he’s used enough lube before pushing his cock into Yuugi.

Yuugi swears under his breath with pleasure as his boyfriend’s cock slowly penetrates him. Atem moves slowly and deliberately. 

“How’s that?” Atem murmurs. 

Yuugi nods enthusiastically. “G-Good...You can go faster.”

Atem kisses Yuugi’s neck, biting down slightly. The action elicits a moan. He does gradually pick up speed, but he’s taking care to make sure it’s not too much too fast. 

Atem can feel his own pleasure increasing. It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge, but he slows. He’s going to make his partner cum first. Though it would be devious to edge him and make him wait for it, he’s decided that his aibou has been good enough. 

Yuugi’s moans become increasingly frequent. Surely his partner is getting close. He strokes his partner’s cock again, hoping to overwhelm him.

“Atem, I-I—” Yuugi pants, breaths becoming more labored.

“You what?” He asks. Then he hears Yuugi sniffling and struggling to keep his breath from hitching. With the hand he hasn’t used, he uses muscle memory to trace a teasing line down the bridge of his partner’s nose.

“ _ Ah— _ what’re  _ youhhh _ — _ idt’kiiu! KTschhh!” _

The muscles around Yuugi’s opening contract around Atem’s cock, nearly sending him over the edge. He thrusts harder, more slowly. It’s only by his resolve that he doesn’t cum right on the spot. 

“I’m so close…” Yuugi says. 

“Good.” Atem growls, thrusting in a slow rhythm, hitting the spot that’ll surely make his partner cum. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Yuugi moans. “ _ Ugh _ , Atem.” He breathes as hot semen shoots out of him, all over the front of his torso. Atem isn’t far behind, and with a few more thrusts he finishes as well, moaning his aibou’s name. They steady their breathing, grinning and sweating. 

Finally, Atem moves to rise and kisses Yuugi on the cheek. “Let me get a towel.” Yuugi nods as his partner walks away. Atem plants an extra kiss on the crown of Yuugi’s head. 

When he returns, he’s cleaned himself, and wipes Yuugi’s front with a fresh towel. Then he sheepishly hands Yuugi another few tissues. After taking a closer look, he can see that Yuugi’s eyes are rimmed with red and so are his nostrils. Clearly closing the window wasn’t enough, he notes as his partner uses the tissues. 

“Shall we shower?” Atem asks, ruffling his partner’s hair. 

Yuugi looks down at the remaining stickiness before nodding cheekily. He kisses Atem’s lips.


End file.
